WANTED: OC'S
by Captain Skycake
Summary: The world needs new protectors.- NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC'S!-
1. Chapter 1

Oh, hello there!

I've always wanted to make up a story using other original characters, but never got around to it. I know the whole 'Give me your OC's' thing is overrated elsewhere, but I wanted to see if it could work for Sailor Moon. And the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. The story takes place in

_Summary for future story_: In the 31st century, the sailor scouts have ascended to the thrones of their respective planets and have retired their posts as the protectors of the universe. They still keep watch over it, just in case something pops off. A new threat arises and they decide that the solar system cannot live without its protectors. So they look to Earth for the new generation.

Your characters, along with my own, shall make up the Neo Sailor Soldiers. Or Sailor Senshi. Or Sailor Scouts. Whatever floats your boat and finds your lost remote.

The story title? It shall be called **'In With the New'**. More on the story shall be explained later on.

Now, there are two parts to this form; civilian identities and scout identities. Since the newbies are being chosen by the former sailor scouts, you can choose who want to receive your powers from or you can make up your own. We'll start with the civilian first, then move on. So here's the form.

**Name: **

**Age (teenage years and older): **

**Gender: **

**Birthday: **

**Appearance (clothes, eyes, hair, etc.): **

**Personality (Are you mean, funny? Etc.): **

**Dreams/Goals: **

**Family (Who do you live with? Any siblings?): **

**Best school subject (s): **

**Worst school subject (s): **

**Hobbies: **

**Powers in civilian form? ( If yes, explain): **

Here's the profile for my character Kylie, and I've used it as an example:

_Name: Kylie Wheeler_

_Age (teenage years and older): 15_

_Gender: Female _

_Birthday: June 10_

_Appearance (clothes, eyes, hair, etc.): Silver eyes, brown skin, black hair_

_Personality (Are you mean, funny? Etc.): Blunt, funny, laid-back_

_Dreams/Goals: To own her own dance company_

_Family (Who do you live with? Any siblings?): Lives with her father and twin brother, Kasely_

_Best school subject (s): English_

_Worst school subject (s): Math_

_Hobbies: dancing, drawing, sleeping_

_Powers in civilian form? ( If yes, explain): No_

Next section: Your character's senshi identity.


	2. Chapter 2

So, now that we've gotten that first part out of the way, it's time to move on to the awesomeness that is: The sailor scouts. This is the new breed of planetary senshi so in the front of their name, add 'Neo'. The former senshi can only choose one (1) person to give their powers to, so you'd better think about your decision. Of if you're giving me your own power, please make it from one source. Thank you :)

People to choose from:

**Ami/Amy, Queen of Mercury **

**Hotaru, Queen of Saturn**

**Minako/Mina, Queen of Venus **

**Haruka/Amara, Queen of Uranus**

**Rei/Raye, Queen of Mars **

**Michiru/Michelle, Queen of Neptune**

**Makoto/Lita, Queen of Jupiter **

**Setsuna/Trista, Queen of Pluto**

_**OR: if you don't want to use any of them, give me your power and where it comes from. **_

**Sailor name: **

**Realm of Influence (their element): **

**Primary color: **

**Secondary color: **

**Weapon (Name and appearance) : **

**Attack: **

**Appearance: **

**Effect/Damage: **

**Chosen by: **

Example ( I'll use mine since she's included in the story):

_Sailor name: Neo Sailor Star_

_Realm of Influence (their element): light _

_Primary color: lavender _

_Secondary color: silver_

_Weapon (Name and appearance) : Twilight Whip _

_Attack: Hazy Starlight Dance_

_Appearance: thick, whitish-blue fog_

_Effect/Damage: Disorients the enemy's senses_

_Chosen by: Serenity, Queen of the Moon_


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and left characters. Now I have the actual listing of characters and their senshi identities. If I have something wrong or if you want to change something, just review and let me know. Since we didn't have enough characters, I had to add another one to even out the roster.

So thank you all for being so patient with me and reviewing. The first chapter of the actual story should be out by September 6th. See you then!

* * *

**Characters (name and age)**

Yumika Takahara-13

Samantha Lovette-14

Melody Russell-15

Amethyst Renee-17

Jun Iroi-16

Dustin Harris-16

Yumi Chaine-16

Eve Linus-16

Kylie Wheeler-15

Kasely Wheeler- 15

* * *

**Neo Sailor Scouts**

Neo Sailor Mercury- Jun Iroi/ Neo Sailor Ice

Neo Sailor Venus- Samantha Lovette

Neo Sailor Mars- Eve Linus

Neo Sailor Jupiter- Yumi Chaine

Neo Sailor Saturn- Amethyst Renee

Neo Sailor Uranus- Kasely Wheeler

Neo Sailor Neptune- Melody Russell

Neo Sailor Pluto- Dustin Harris

Neo Sailor Moon- Kylie Wheeler


End file.
